Margret
|Base ID = }} Margret is a Nordic spy of the Imperial Legion, visiting Markarth. Background Hailing from the Imperial City, Margret claims she came to Markarth looking to purchase jewelry for her sister. She rented the most expensive room at the Silver-Blood Inn for a month. Later she revealed herself to be an agent sent by General Tullius, in order to investigate the treasury house and the Silver-Blood family. Interactions Arriving in Markarth Upon the Dragonborn's first visit to Markarth, a Breton named Weylin attempts to murder her and a silversmith named Kerah. If the Dragonborn succeeds in preventing the murder, she pays them with articles of jewelry and her questionable presence in Markarth is left to be investigated further. The Forsworn Conspiracy After the assassination attempt, successful or not, Eltrys will give the Dragonborn a note asking the Dragonborn to rendezvous with him in the Temple of Talos. Following through with the request, the Dragonborn learns of a conspiracy with the Forsworn, a cult of killers that have infiltrated the guards and received support from the Silver-Blood Family. Catching the killer Eltrys employs the Dragonborn with investigating Margret's attack and the motives behind it. Learning that she purchased a room at the Silver-Blood Inn, the Dragonborn either finds the key to her room on her corpse in the market or pickpockets it from Kleppr, the innkeeper. Alternatively, the room can be infiltrated using lockpicks. In her room, Margret's Journal is discovered inside an end table, revealing that she was an undercover operative of the Imperial Legion, acting on behalf of General Tullius in their bid to seize control of Cidhna Mine from the Silver-Bloods. Looking to provoke an appearance from Thonar and obtain the deed to Cidhna Mine, she hoped to prevent the Stormcloaks from possibly receiving access to the silver therein as well as prevent the potential release of the deadly prisoners incarcerated within. Alternatively, if Margret is alive, she can be asked directly at the fireplace; she will plan to leave the inn after being asked directly. Dialogue "By the gods, that man nearly killed me. You saved my life. Thank you. Here, I was going to bring this to my sister, but I think you should have it." :Do you know why he was after you? "No. I don't have any idea. I was just shopping for a pendant for my sister back in the Imperial City." :That man said something about the "Forsworn." "I've heard of them. Something about the men who live in the hills and attack caravans. I'm sorry. I don't know anymore. I'm just visiting here from Cyrodiil." "Farewell." Quotes *''"Thank you again. I can't believe I was this close to being killed."'' *''"Oh it's you. The one from the market."'' Conversations Attack on the market Kerah: "A bit of jewelry for your journey home?" Margret: "Oh, this pendant would look lovely on my sister." Weylin: "The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!" (Weylin is either intercepted before stabbing Margret or succeeds before trying to attack Kerah before being killed himself) Weylin: "I die for my people." Kerah: "By the Divines, the Forsworn are here in the city!" Markarth City Guard: "Everyone stay back. The Markarth city guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here." Appearances * be:Маргрэт de:Margret es:Margret pl:Margret ru:Маргрет Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members